1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing strap arrangement and a tensioner arrangement therefor.
2. State of the Art
Elasticated bungee straps are commonly used for securing items such as luggage, surfboards or similar to roof-racks. Such straps typically have hooks or the like at opposed ends for the purpose of attachment and securing.
An improved strap arrangement has now been devised.